Conventionally, in a building in which an elevator has been installed, in the case where there has been a floor on which general users need not get on and off a car because that floor is not leased to any tenant or that floor is an office floor or a floor on which it is necessary to prohibit the user from getting on and off a car depending on a time zone, there has been provided an elevator having a non-service function of prohibiting the registration of hall call and car call to that floor.
As the conventional elevator having such a non-service function, there has been known an elevator in which, to make possible for a specific card possessor to move to a specific floor using an elevator, a floor stored in the card is read by using a card reader, and the non-service function to the read floor is invalidated, whereby it is made possible to register the call to that floor by the operation of a car call button in the elevator car, and the car call button lamp corresponding to that floor is lighted (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
Likewise, as the conventional elevator having the non-service function, there has been known an elevator in which a floor stored in the card is read by using the card reader installed on the standard floor of building, and the non-service function to the read floor is invalidated, whereby the elevator is operated independently between the standard floor and that floor (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2).
Also, as an elevator installed in collective housing, there has conventionally been known an elevator in which an entrance door is unlocked by the collation of an ID collation device installed at the entrance of the collective housing, and when it is detected that the user has gotten into the elevator car after the car has arrived at the entrance floor, the destination floor is registered automatically, and the car call except the entrance floor is made unregisterable (for example, refer to Patent Literature 3).